


Cover for "Missing in Action" by AmphigoricSymphony

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Do not repost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "Missing in Action"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Missing in Action" by AmphigoricSymphony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmphigoricSymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmphigoricSymphony/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Missing In Action](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951964) by [AmphigoricSymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmphigoricSymphony/pseuds/AmphigoricSymphony), [DemonicSymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony). 



> On Tumblr [here](http://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu11edowA)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
